villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bertram
Bertram Griffin is a major antagonist in the third and fourth seasons of Family Guy and the main antagonist of the ninth season. He was the son of a gym teacher and her partner through artificial insemination. Bertram's biological father, through a sperm bank mishap fixing, is Peter Griffin. Bertram has appeared in "Emission Impossible", "Sibling Rivalry" and in "The Big Bang Theory". He is Stewie Griffin's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Wallace Shawn, who also portrayed Vizzini in The Princess Bride, Dr. Elliot Coleye in My Favorite Martian, and Taotie in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Appearance Bertram has a football-shaped head, but unlike Stewie he dresses in orange and purple. History In his debut, "Emission Impossible", Bertram was still a sperm. He entered combat with Stewie Griffin, the youngest son, to prevent his destruction, as Stewie still wanted to be the baby of the family. Here, the two became frenemies, and Stewie would change his mind on a new family member because of this. In "Sibling Rivalry", a mishap prior to Peter's vasectomy landed Bertram in a vial that would later be used to impregnate the gym teacher's partner. After he was born, he started playing at the same park as Stewie, and the two fought over who would be the ruler of the playground. Stewie eventually wins by disarming Bertram and buried him, and it appears that Stewie killed Bertram, but in reality was only planting a tree. Bertram actually admitted defeat and ran away. He appears again in "The Big Bang Theory" as the main antagonist where he tries to erase Stewie from the universe by killing Leonardo da Vinci, one of Stewie's ancestors. Although he succeeds in killing da Vinci, he is killed in turn by Stewie when he is shot in the head with his crossbow. In the end, Stewie manages to maintain the timeline and overall save the universe. Bertram shares many qualities of Stewie, these appear to include intelligence, strategy and rampant megalomania. Bertram also has an American football/rugby ball-shaped head like Stewie. He appears in "Family Guy Video Game!" as the final boss that Stewie fights. An alternate reality version of Bertram appears in Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse as the main antagonist, seeking revenge on Stewie and Brian. He attempts to build an army using multiple alternate dimensions and their occupants but is foiled by Stewie and Brian's efforts. In the end, he attempts to kill them with an army of clones and a weaponized Tyrannosaurus rex, only to be defeated once more. He is then finished off when he is fed to his dying dinosaur. Gallery FamGuy SiblingRivalry v3f 72.jpg|Bertram fighting with Stewie 464094-bertram large.png Bertram's evil laugh.png|Bertram's Evil Laugh Stewie_vs_bertram.jpg|The last fight between Stewie and Bertram Family-Guy-Season-9-Episode-16-46-5ee4.jpg|Bertram's Death By Stewie Griffin thumbnail_2_23adb373_v1.jpg|Bertram in "Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse" Trivia *Bertram shares certain similarities with the South Park's antagonist Scott Tenorman. Both are half-brothers of the protagonists, both are redheads and both are the nemesis of the hero, who himself has questionable morality. Navigation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Game Bosses Category:Egotist Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Cataclysm Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:God Wannabe Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Kids Category:Rogues Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster